disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kion/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines spoken by Simba and Nala's second born cub Kion from Disney's The Lion Guard. Films ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' *Heads up! Incoming! *Oh! (CHUCKLES) Sorry, Dad. Me and Bunga were playing Baobab Ball... *What? A giraffe couldn't handle it. You kicked it over my head! *Yeah? Try to handle this! *Queen of the Pride Lands. Yeah, yeah. I know all about it, Kiara. *Happy? *Ha! You got nowhere to go, Bunga! *Game on, Bunga! Later, Dad. Have fun tracking those gazelle, Kiara. I gotta get Bunga! *Oh, yeah! *Yow! *(GRUNTS) Gotcha now, Bunga! *(CHUCKLES) Stop it! Bunga! *Aww. It rolled into the Outlands. Game over. *Neither am I! It's just... My dad! He says we shouldn't... *''Hakuna matata.'' *Bunga? (SCOFFS) You look a little stuck. *''Heyvi kabisa''. Bunga! Heads up! *Get outta there, Bunga! *Hyenas! Put Bunga down! Pick on somebody your own size! *Let him go! You hyenas don't want any trouble with my dad. *No! Let him... (ROARS) *''Heyvi kabisa''! What was that? *I dunno, Bunga. Wish I did, though. *Time for what? Dad? Rafiki? What's going on? *Oh no. Dad, we already had that talk. "Can you feel the love tonight..." I know all about that mushy stuff! *Yeah. It was, uh, kinda different today. *What? You mean that's what happened to my roar? *But what? *The Lion Guard? What's that? *Uh, okay... *Huh? *Whoa! *How did I not know this was here? Dad, what is this place? *Dad, enough with all the secrecy stuff! You gotta tell me. What is the Lion Guard? *So what happened to them? It looks like they haven't been in here since... Forever! *''Heyvi kabisa...'' *Well, I'd never be like Scar. Ever! *I'm the what? *Dad? *Wow... Amazing! *Okay, Dad. Got it! Don't worry. I'm gonna make you proud! *Wow! Me! Leader of the Lion Guard... Protectors of the Pride Lands! It's kinda scary... *Huh? Ergh! Bunga! *Yes! Augh! Just stop splashing me! *''Hakuna matata'', Bunga. Now c'mon! Time to assemble the Lion Guard! *Dad said the Lion Guard needs the Pride Lands' bravest, strongest, fastest, and keenest of sight. So I think I'll go ask the bravest animal in the Pride Lands first. *I know, Bunga. That's why... *Why don't you stop talking so I can ask you to join the Lion Guard? *Come on, Bunga! You're the bravest animal I know! I want you to be the first to join the new Lion Guard. *Sounds like Kiara's friend, Zuri... *Lion Guard to the rescue? Hey! Bunga, wait up! *Bunga, I... Whoa. What's going on? *Oh, hey, Kiara. How'd the gazelle tracking go? *Dad just told me about it. The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life! And I'm it's new leader! *"Dad" told me to assemble the Pride Lands' best. *Timon, Pumbaa, please. I really do need Bunga on the Lion Guard. He's the bravest animal I know. *I better go assemble the rest of my team... *You see just about everything, Ono. That's why I want to talk. *(BLOWS RASPBERRIES) Strongest. *Aah! *Even I can see that, Ono. But I have an idea... *Fuli! Jump! Beshte! Now! Nice save, Beshte. *Hey, guys. Thanks for meeting with me. I wanted to talk to you because... Well, I need your help. *The five of us are the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest and keenest of sight. And that's why I want you all to join the new Lion Guard. Together, we'll protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life. *Fuli, the Lion Guard needs you. You're the Pride Lands' fastest. *Okay, fine. I'll show you the Roar. Just, uh, stay behind me. I don't want anybody to get hurt. *Ready? Okay. This is the Roar... (TINY SQUEAK) What in the Pride Lands... *Dad! Am I glad to see you! I'm not sure why, but when I tried to... *Well, yeah. I was just talking to all my friends about it. *I'm not playing, Dad. My friends are the new Lion Guard. Fuli is the fastest. Beshte is the strongest. Ono is the keenest of sight. And the bravest, it's Bunga. *Well, actually... *But I do take it seriously... *Dad wanted the best for the Lion Guard. And I found them. But now, maybe the best isn't good enough? I just don't understand. *''Heyvi kabisa''... Are you... *Mufasa. I've heard a lot about you. *I'm not sure Dad's gonna let me lead the Lion Guard. He's worried that I can't handle it. *Then maybe Dad's right. Maybe I'm not ready to lead. Or use the Roar. I'm not even sure I can control it! First it's super loud. Then it's just a squeak. And I... I don't want to end up like Scar. *Grandfather Mufasa. Don't go yet. Trust my instincts. The Roar will be there when I need it. *What? Oh, no! *Janja and his clan will keep going until the whole herd is dead. *They don't care about the Circle of Life. They're not hunting for food. They want to throw the Pride Lands into chaos. And it's up to the Lion Guard to stop them! *So what if we're not all lions? I know we're the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest,and keenest of sight! *Hold it, Bunga. This isn't a game. We need a plan to take on the hyenas. And I think I have one. That is, if the rest of you are ready to join the Lion Guard. *Bunga...(ROAR) You are the bravest! Fuli. (ROAR) You are the fastest. Ono. (ROAR) You are the keenest of sight. Beshte. (ROAR) You are the strongest. We are the Lion Guard. And here's what we're going to do... *Till the Pride Lands' end, Lion Guard defend! *And, Beshte! Now! *Okay. We need to get to her fast. *Bunga? *Okay. Hurry. *Great! Have them regroup with us at the edge of the field. It's time to give Janja and his hyenas something to remember. *We're the Lion Guard, Janja. We defend the Circle of Life. You and your kind are not welcome in the Pride Lands. Ever! Television ''The Lion Guard'' *"That's right, back to the Outlands! NOW!" *"I knew you were there the whole time . . . hyena." *"See that? That's the Circle of Life for ya." *"You're saying we're the same? No, I don't think so." *"I've seen you in action. You don't need a roar!" *"He's always been a bit, uh, fragrant." *"Why should a fight determine who the crocodile leader is?" *"Your taking over Big Springs has messed things up all over the Pride Lands. I need you and the crocs to leave." *"If I start using the Roar when I'm angry, I'll be as bad as Scar." *"If you want a fight, the Lion Guard can bring it. Just be careful what you ask for." *"Lion Guard, we've got to do something, before all that water floods the valley." *"Who wants to crawl in and make sure Ushari and the cobras aren't stuck in the mud?" *"These flowers will make you sick!" *"Your bad advice is making things worse!" *"Right. But it's not exactly quick and easy. Now, everyone! Get behind me!" *"You can't tell me what to do!" *"Did I just get an order from my sister?" *"She's only been queen for a day. I've been leading the Lion Guard for a lot longer than that." *"But this is completely different. You don't know Janja like I do. I've had to run him off so many times." *"I'm sure she's gonna be a great queen . . . someday." *"We need you Rafiki, Ono's hurt." *Don't worry, Ono. The Guard can get by for a couple of days without you. You need to rest and get better. *"Ono, I really think you should take a break." *"No chance, this is Janja's doing." *"You were always on the team, Ono." *"I wish the Lion Guard defended the Circle of Life out there, too. But we don't ..." *"Well, it is Kupatana. Okay, Dogo. You can come." *"Dogo, I thought you said you didn't have any family." *"We've gotta round up these jackals and send them back to the Outlands where they belong." *"Yeah. It's the Circle of Life. Happy Kupatana, Dad." *"Bunga, we just thought you were really hurt." *"I guess you can do that with thick skin like yours." *"Guess we were being better friends when we just let Fuli be Fuli." *"You got to hang out with us; isn't that better than hunting alone?" *"We're the Lion Guard. We come through for each other . . . Always." *"Great work, Fuli. Now why don't you take a break?" *"Good thing you didn't need any backup. You left us in the dust." *"Yeah, but we're a team. And our team's not as good if you get hurt or worn out from going solo." *"Don't worry, Bunga. We'll help you get that Utamu. Right, guys?" *"You shouldn't. We're always there for each other. We're a team!" *"Hyenas! We know you're in there! Lion Guard, spread out! You're surrounded, hyenas!" *"Well, little Lion Guard, this isn't the best time to pretend to be hyenas." *"You'll do anything to stay dry, won't you?" *"As long as you're both faster than the hyenas, I'm good." *"You kids had quite an adventure today. And you know what? I think you've all earned the Mark of the Guard." *"There's no trace of Janja and his hyenas anywhere around here. Not even their scent! And believe me, if they were around, you'd smell 'em." *"Tamaa, tricking others and taking their food upsets the Circle of Life. If I had an amazing talent like yours, I'd use it to do good." *"And we're here wasting time talking to you! No more imitating!" *"Maybe he didn't have a choice. Come on, Lion Guard! To the Outlands!" *"We'll take care of the impalas. Why don't you find your own way home?" *"So, what caused the herd to stampede?" *"Oh... Ono, make sure the zebras get home safe." *"No, why'd you knock me outta that tree? I was trying to take Janja by surprise!" *"What is going on with everybody?!" *"Bunga, there's no way Rafiki's paintings tell the future. Now let's focus on getting these zebras back to their herd!" *"I promised my dad we'd get these herds to their new home. And if we have to go through the Outlands to get there, then that's what we're going to do." *"Grandfather, I don't know what to do. Dad trusted me to lead the herds. But everything went wrong. And now they all think I'm a bad leader. And I think they might be right." *"There's a whole new life for you at Mbali Fields. Now we have to cut through the Outlands. I won't lie. There are predators there. But you're with the Lion Guard, and we'll keep you safe. That's a promise! We will keep you safe! So, who's ready?" *"What I need is to protect the Circle of Life. That means taking care of this baby and the herds. Fuli. You know it's the right thing to do." *"Forget it, Janja. We're not making it easy for you. You'll have to deal with all of us." *"I'm gonna have to miss the elephants' rainy season concert." *"Don't worry, Dad. We'll find a way to get both of you outta there. How hard can it be?" *"That didn't work as well as I thought it would." *"I thought Timon could help. Meerkats are supposed to be great in tunnels." *"I don't believe it . . ." *"It looks like your trap failed Scar." Category:Disney Quotes Category:The Lion King Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Quotes